


kids do the damnedest things

by nightwindcreations



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, why didn't they think of this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwindcreations/pseuds/nightwindcreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when John tries to save a family, from a demon, he gets help from the most unlikely source, or just maybe two unlikely sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kids do the damnedest things

(1993 Rushville Indiana) John Winchester:  
he dropped the boys off with Bobby, grateful that he didn't have to worry about them at all for this trip. He didn't know how long this was going to take and didn't have enough money to cover an extended stay. Besides the boys could use it, he thought, almost as much as Bobby could. He couldn't help smiling to himself at that. He really did love Bobby, the man was probably a better father to those two then he was sometimes. He tried not to let that thought bother him, most of the time it didn't, most of the time. He pulled over at the gas station to fill the tank and decided to make a few phone calls to make sure he got all the information he could. Once he was done with both tasks he went to the Biggerson’s across the street to grab a bite to eat and figure out his next move. 

There was a string of deaths running through the area, all of them linked, as far as he could tell, to people that had stayed at a hotel in Cincinnati he tracked the records to a family living here, he knew this would be tricky, he had to get there in time to save the family, how was he going to explain this. If the rest of the pattern held he would have another day or two before the entire family died. He checked into his motel and started planning out how he was going to do this. The next morning he left with a basic idea of what he was going to do. He walked around the house holding a emf detector and spreading a line of salt. He looked up and saw a girl, maybe 13 looking out the window at him, like she was trying to figure out what he was doing. He smiled at her and waved, just like the meter reader he was pretending to be would do. She looked at him even more suspiciously and watched everything he did with a cautious examination. Since it was a Thursday, he was figuring that she was home sick from school. He kept going, with any luck she would never find out what he was doing here. 

As he was walking back to his car, he looked over and saw a bus pull up in front of the house, he saw a boy and girl get off the bus, he couldn't tell from the distance, but the girl looked like she was the same one that he saw in the window earlier. 

It was almost midnight, he pulled up outside the house and watched. He hated this part, he couldn't save them if he went in too early, but he felt every one he lost just as strongly as he felt Mary’s death. That is when he saw the blood splash across the upstairs window, he knew he was too late for at least one of them, he prayed that he could save the rest. He slammed in through the door, the house was far too quiet. He bolted upstairs to the room that he saw the girl in earlier. As he passed the open door of the master bedroom he knew he was too late for them. Looking across the hall his heart broke at the sight of the boy across the bed, with his body split open. His lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, his mind went to the girl that he may still be able to save, if he hurried. He spun and ran into her room, and a force grabbed him and tossed him against a wall. The man standing in the center of the room smiled at him. “what do you know” he started, his eyes turning black as he spoke “they told me I could get a few new toys, they didn't mention that I could have a Winchester” he laughed as he stalked over to John.  
His smile turned to a scream as John saw smoke rising from his back. The demon spun and John caught a glimpse of the girl with a water gun in her hands shooting a stream of holy water at the demon. The demon turned towards her and John started to recite an exorcism, he knew he was going to have to watch helplessly as this little girl was ripped to pieces by a monster. He struggled as he kept going, the demon knew how hopeless it was for him. As he reached for the little girl she smiled calmly and rolled under the bed, the demon went to lunge for her when he screamed again. As John kept going with the exorcism, the same little girl stepped out of the closet next to him, with a BB gun in her hands, she fired it at the demon again and again the demon screamed. He turned and lunged for the second twin at that moment the first girl moved over out from under her bed and shot out again with the water gun. The two girls went back and forth the demon trying to decide which to kill first as John finished exercising it. As he dropped from the wall he looked between the girls, the one that had hid in the closet spoke up “I saw you yesterday, the salt and the water and everything. I figured that it would be important. So when you left some I filled my water gun, and we took some of my grandma’s rosary bead and loaded my brother’s BB gun with them. I had to protect Chrissie” she said sadly. His heart broke looking at these two little girls that lost so much because of him. He still couldn't help the slight swell of pride that these two babies could come up with a plan so clever, without knowing anything about the lifestyle. He is torn between wanting to see them become hunters and wanting to see them become normal adults, he knows that the second is unlikely, once you lose someone to the life, you become a hunter, but he can’t help but wish that it could be different for these two. He looks at their faces and can see that they are trying to give him space to think. They look up at him, two sets of big blue eyes, two heads of golden curls, two perfect little angels, he chuckles to himself, neither one would ever forgive him for voicing that thought. They are close to the ages of his boys, as a matter of fact they are probably younger than Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> this may flash forward to Chrissie and Jessica as adults, working with Sam and Dean, but they haven't told me yet.


End file.
